


There is no disguise which can long hide love where it exists

by kiirian



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, metting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirian/pseuds/kiirian
Summary: There is a vulnerability in letting others see how much you love someone. It means putting your feelings up for judgment. But sometimes it is worth it
Relationships: Amahl Farouk | Shadow King/David Haller
Series: Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636309
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	There is no disguise which can long hide love where it exists

“So... Ah. How did you two meet?” Amy tried with her best smile.

  
She was sitting in her brother’s apartment in one of the love chairs. It was comfortable, soft under her sweating palms. She could smell how new it was, just like most of the things in the flat. It no longer looked like a place for a college student, but a proper flat of someone with a steady job. The kitchen had a new oven and instead of paper boxes and utensils laying on every available counter, there were all hidden in their proper shelves. There were still photos of her and David stuck on the fridge, but the fridge itself was new. She was surprised that the walls hadn’t been repainted as well, but whoever chose new furniture knew a thing or two about colours. Everything worked together perfectly.  
And all that out of courtesy of Amahl Farouk, the apparent boyfriend of her brother. She hadn’t been that surprised when David had told her he was dating a man. It wasn’t even the fact that said man was older than him. It was the wealth and the style that he had. Mr Farouk had redecorated the flat, bought her brother a car and a new wardrobe. The first time she had seen David after he suddenly had left in the middle of the night, he was wearing a new woollen sweater which looked both expensive and incredibly comfy. Now, when she looked at his boyfriend, sporting a three-piece suit even when sitting inside his own home she could understand the change.

“Me and David know each other from a way back. I can’t even recall how exactly we have met. Can you, dear?” Amahl turned to her brother.

They were both sitting on the sofa in front of her. Amahl had his arm stretched across David’s back, keeping him close. Not that David opposed, he snuggled to his boyfriend’s side and looked like a content cat just waiting for a belly scratch. He was sipping on his coffee while looking at Amy with kin eyes. She tried to look encouraging, even though she had her doubts about the whole situation.

“Well if you can’t, neither can I. I was young back then. But we kept on running into each other through the years.” He shrugged. “I got older and thought that you looked hot.”

Amy smiled. Even when teasing she could see the warmth in her brother’s eyes when he looked at his partner.

“I will take it as a compliment. To answer your question, Ms Haller, we don’t know. Yet all those meetings through the years made me realize how much I cared for your brother.”

“And also made you nag me all the time. Seriously, Amy, I couldn't let you two meet before because you would exchange numbers and paster me together.” David winked at her.  
She knew that her brother was trying to put her at ease. He had looked nervous when telling her about Amahl. She didn’t know if he was afraid, she would reject him for having a boyfriend or was he scared of something else. Maybe that the age difference would give ger a pause. But all she could feel, both the first time she had heard the news and now when sitting in front of them, was a relief. Her brother finally had something safe, something his. She had stayed by his said for as long as she could, but with her own fiancée taking her time she couldn't be there for him all the time. He was right, she worried constantly.

“Now that we know each other, we can still do it.” She proposed. She looked at Amahl while still smiling.

The man was handsome. His dark eyes observed her with interest, but there was something cold behind them. It made her feel like he knew everything about her and had already judged her for that. It all fell away when he looked at David. There was no coldness, only a soft look that screamed of love. Even though she felt slightly unease in front of him she couldn't deny Amahl his charisma. With his sharp clothes and accented voice, she could bet he was some millionaire from another continent. She thought of the movies showing Wallstreet and men who worked there. Amahl looked like he could eat any of them for breakfast. Giving him a shovel talk would be hard, but with the soft look he was giving her brother she felt like there was no need for it.

“Of course. We need to keep him safe after all.” He nodded.

“I knew getting you two together would be a mistake.” David stood up.

He stretched which caused his shirt to ride up. Besides the fact that her brother finally put on some weight, Amy noticed some small purple bruises on his side. They trailed from down his chest, way under the waistband of his jeans. Her thoughts went sought and she quickly looked away. She was glad her brother was happy, but she didn’t want to even think about his sex life.

“Not a mistake. A new opportunity.”

“To torment me?”

“Never.”

“Hmh.” David moved towards the kitchen. “I’m making more coffee. You two want some?”

Both Amy and Amahl declined. With David in the other room, the sat in pregnant silence. Amy didn’t know what to ask. She wanted to know if that man was making her brother happy. If he was the one to thank for David’s better eating habits. But at the same time, she felt like it wasn’t her place to interrogate Amahl. She wished their parents were still alive to do the honours for her.

“How is your fiancée doing, Ms Haller? I keep hearing about him from David.”

“Ben? He is well. He has just concluded a deal with a big company, so we are looking forward to some celebration. You two are invited, of course.”

“Ben. Yes. I don’t believe, I’ve cached what he does for life.”

“He works with computers. I met him thanks to David. They knew each other because David’s company called Ben’s if there were any computer emergencies. So, when my computer decided to act up, I got his number.”

“And he almost blew it up,” David called from the kitchen.

“No, he didn’t! He just... He later told me I made such an impression he couldn't focus so he connected wrong wires and a spark lit up something it shouldn't. We got it under control.”

“Sounds like a good excuse.” David came back with fresh coffee. “Can’t wait to hear compliments like that.”

“My dear David. You know you are my everything and there are no compliments that aren’t just truths.”

Her brother blushed. Amy couldn't help grinning at his flustered face.

“I’ve never heard one like that before.” She chirped in.

David grumbled into his mug but went to sit on the sofa. Once again, he found in the arms of his partner where he constantly relaxed.

“At least our first date wasn’t as exciting as yours.” He fired back.

“It wasn’t that bad.” She rushed to explain at Amahl’s raised eyebrows. ”We went to an oceanarium, but on the day of our visit an old pipe broke down and water got into the walking area.”

“I remember the call you gave me after. About that dress.”

Amy nodded. It had been her favourite dress, one that brought her luck. And there she had been, wet, smelling of fish and stranded in a parking lot. Ben had to leave early, because of some work-related stuff. Only a heartfelt apology had moved her enough to agree to a second date.

“At least the second date was perfect. And what about the two of you? You mentioned the first date. Give me details.”

David looked to his partner and when he got a slight nod, he looked at her with a grin.

“We went to a casino. Amahl played while I acted like a dumb blond and checked out everyone’s cards.”

She blinked. She didn’t expect that from her brother. She could see Amahl with a deck of cards and maybe beautiful women surrounding him. But David? He was too nervous to lie. She could always read him like a book.

“And did it work?”

“Of course. I mean, I hope I won’t meet anyone we have played that day. But it was fun.”

His blue eyes sparkled with joy. He looked happier than she had seen him in years, maybe ever.

“Then I have to say you win. But everything can be better than tuna caught in your clothes.” She shuddered at the memory.

“So, I have heard something about a party. When are you planning it?”

“Next weekend. Ben still has to present everything to his boss, so we want to make sure it’s really over before celebrating. But you are still welcome this Saturday.”

“Yeah, I’m asking because we have plans for this weekend. But we will show up at your party.”

“Anything as fun as the casino?”

“I’ve decided to finally take David to a beach. With his work, he doesn’t get enough sun.” Amahl spoke up. “There are many beautiful beaches here, in America. It would be a shame to waste them.”

“I’m up for a whole weekend of just laying down and sleeping.”

“When you put it like that, I start to envy you...”

“I would ask you to come, but it is supposed to be a romantic get out.”

Amy waved her hand.

“Don’t worry. I have to make sure all of the book records are fine. But we can plan something together for the holidays.”

She could see the moment her brother realized she meant both herself and Ben in that statement. It was almost comical how much he deflated.

“Yeah, sure.”

Amy knew that neither of them liked each other. She wished it was different, but she accepted that. She loved them both and decided a long time back to make sure to have them both in her life. Which meant that they couldn't spend too much time in the same room.

“I believe your sister is only teasing you, joonam.” Amahl gently squeezed David’s shoulder.

“I am. Come on. I know you and Ben aren’t exactly best pals. I wouldn't do that to either of you.”

David visibly relaxed.

“Good. Not that Ben is bad. No, he is great. We just, we don’t get along.”

Amy nodded.

“It’s fine David. It really is. We will just keep family meetings to the minimum.” She took a sip of her drink. “But I expect at least some photos of that beach.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

With Amy gone, David felt like he could finally relax. It was weird, to have to talk out loud with Amahl all the time. Not to be able to just be in between being together in their own space and in their flat.

‘But we are where we belong, my dear.’ Amahl gently touched his arm while walking to the window.

Their flat looked the same, but the view from its windows had changed. Instead of looking over some anonymous street there were trees outside. A serene-looking forest with a mountain looming further back. It was constructed from Amahl’s memories and a show that David had seen on National Geographic. Birds often sat on the window sill, looking inside with their dark eyes.

“I seriously thought she was going to ask to come with her fiancée. She wanted to.”

“But there is a difference between what we want and what we do. Your sister wants the two of you to get along. Yet she loves you both too much to pressure you into it.”

“She is great, I know.”

David finished tidying up the living room and flopped back on the couch. Amahl was still looking outside like he was searching for something.

“Maybe I should buy her something. During our weekend. Or seriously take her for a vacation.” David mused.

He let his head fall back. With the amount of work his new position gave him he had less time for his other half, not to say his own sister. Reading minds wasn’t useful when it came to completing work reports or excel charts.

“Only after you rest. Even we need to sleep, from time to time.”

‘Or we can go with that world domination. I’m really seeing less and less disadvantages of that every day.’

Amahl finally turned from the window. As he moved his clothes changed from a slim suit into David’s t-shirt and long, comfy pants he took as his own since their return from the desert.

“I am never opposed to that proposition. But now I think you said something about an evening spend with books and good tea.”

“I’m not making it. I’ve just sat down. And books are back in the bedroom.”

“Go, change. I will make tea. You can bring books.”

“Yes, my king.”

Amahl came closer and put his hand in David’s hair. Gently he moved his head and leaned down to kiss him. The weird angle didn’t let them deepen the kiss, but it was enough to just signal affection. David sighed into the kiss. He did get up and went into their shared bedroom. His pyjamas weren’t that different from Amahl’s. After the desert he usually chose shorts. The heat got to him constantly and only a promise of cold water convinced him to a trip to a beach. Their books were laying on their respective sides of the bed. Amahl got his hands on a book in his native language and David continued on reading Hawking’s books. Often, they ended up talking about what they have read. Amahl wasn’t as worried as David was about the death of the universe ending their eternal life. On the other hand, David was glad to listen to stories he wouldn't be ever able to read because of the language barrier.  
He moved back into the leaving room. Amahl was already sitting there, with their tea.

‘We are going to need a bookshelf. And I don’t think there is a place for another one in here.’ David sat down next to him and handed him his book.

“What do you think about moving? Maybe somewhere higher. With an open terrace.”

“We can ask Amy about it. She will be all too happy to help us look for something. But we have to tell her something about your job. Any ideas?”

“A stock owner. Why should we disturb the view of me she already has?”

“True. If you come from old money you can share all of the weird stories you have without looking that weird.”

“Weird stories? Just because they aren’t up to your culture standards doesn’t mean they are weird.”

“I know, I know. Just teasing.” David pecked him before settling against his side.

They had a whole evening of reading ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. My soft interpretation od David and Amahl continues~


End file.
